Forks High School Revolution
by MissVampireTeam
Summary: Bella et James, Jasper et Tanya, Emmett et Rosalie forment l'élite de forks high school. Quand Alice et Edward Cullen débarquent au lycée, Emmett et Rosalie les intègrent au groupe. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction des quatre autres…L'équilibre du pouvoir à Forks est chamboulé.AH M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Coup de foudre

Bella POV

J'enfilais un slim blanc et un débardeur bleu nuit et chaussai des escarpins assortis de 8 cm. Je laissais mes longues anglaises brunes tomber librement dans mon dos. Je me maquillai légèrement et envoyais un texto à mon copain pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Je croquai une pomme et attrapais ma courte veste en cuir blanc.

Trois minutes plus tard, la Porsche caïman de James était garée devant chez moi. Il passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et m'attira contre lui. Il m'embrassa fougueusement puis m'ouvrit la portière.

-Votre carrosse est avancé, mademoiselle

-Merci mon chéri !

Il démarra et cinq minutes plus tard il se gara sur le parking du lycée entre la BMW rouge de Rosalie et la Ducati argentée de Jasper. Je descendis et James plaça son bras autour de ma taille en m'attirant à lui. Des élèves de seconde, Eric et Tyler, sifflèrent d'admiration sur mon passage. Je leur souris chaleureusement tandis que James les saluai de la main, et marchai jusqu'à Emmett Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie Hale, mes meilleurs amis.

Comme d'habitude, Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient passionnément.

Emmett était grand, brun et très musclé, et Rosalie était magnifique, blonde aux yeux bleux , identique à son frère Jasper. Je me contentais de saluer Jasper de lui faire la bise et de sourire devant son air dégoûté.

-Hey mec' ! Le salua James

-Hello James ! Salut Bella !

Ils échangèrent un check et Emmett et Rosalie décidèrent enfin de s'intéresser à nous . Rosalie me serra dans ses bras et Emmett me déposa un bisou sur la joue :

-Bellisima ! Comment va ma deuxième pompom girl préférée ? La deuxième après ma Rose chérie bien sûr. Ah, Salut James.

Je m'esclaffais :

-Merci mon nounours, ça va !

-Salut Emmett, lui répondit mon amoureux

-Hé ! Jasper, où est ta chérie ? M'enquis-je

-Tanya arrive dans une minute.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Questionna Emmett

-Non, quoi ? Répondions tous en cœur

- Mes cousins Edward et Alice viennent s'installer ici ! A Forks !

-Oh, s'exclama Rosalie, ce sont ceux qui ont 10 et 12 ans ?

-Non, eux ce sont Benjamin et Tia. Edward et Alice sont jumeaux, comme Jasper et toi, et ils ont 17 ans comme nous.

-Moi j'en ai 19, répliqua James

-Pas de quoi s'en vanter, vieux, plaisanta Jasper

-ça vous dérange s'ils mangent avec nous ?

-Non, évidement !

-Génial !

-J'ai cours avec Edward et Alice en première heure et avec Alice en deuxième et en troisième aussi. Toi, Rose, tu es avec moi en première et deuxième, je te les présenterais, si tu veux.

-Ouais, cool !

Soudain, une grande blonde refaite au niveau du nez, des seins et des fesses déboula et se jeta au cou de Jasper. Tanya.

-Salut mon cœur ! Elle l'embrassa et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Emmett en profita :

-Et Tanya, y'a des chambres pour ça !

-Sois pas jaloux Emmett !ricana James

-C'est sûr que toi t'es pas jaloux, t'a ta Bella pour t'occuper de mini Jamie, s'esclaffa Emmett pendant que je virai au rouge tomate.

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit. Ouf. Sauvée par le gong.

-Viens, ma Rosie, on va chercher Eddy et Ali ! A toute à l'heure vous !

Rosalie POV

Emmett me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la salle de maths. Tout au fond du rang se trouvait les cousins d'Emmett.

Ils étaient magnifiques, c'était indéniable. La fille faisait 1m60 tout au plus, elle avait une peau de porcelaine, des membres fins et toniques, des cheveux châtain foncé et de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son frère mesurait environ 1m85, était musclé mais ce n'était rien comparé à la musculature d'Emmett. Il avait une belle mâchoire virile, les mêmes yeux et cheveux que sa sœur, mais les siens avaient des reflets cuivrés.

Pas mon genre, mais pas mal.

Emmett les appela :

-Alice et Edward Cullen ! Vous avez bien changé depuis 1 an !

Ils sursautèrent et sourirent à Emmett :

-En bien, j'espère, rigola Alice

-Bien sûr ma belle ! Je vous présente ma merveilleuse petite amie, Rosalie.

-Salut ! Tu es magnifique !

-Salut Emmett ! Bonjour Rosalie, répondit Edward

-Hey ! Merci, toi aussi Alice. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rose. Leur demandais-je

-D'accord, Rose ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Alors, Ali, Eddy, je vais vous présenter mon meilleur ami Jasper et l'autre femme de ma vie, Bella.

-C'est comme sa petite sœur, clarifiais-je. Tu oublies Tanya et James, ajoutai-je, bien que je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Edward, curieux.

-Pourquoi tu n'en a parlé ?questionna Alice

-Tanya est la petite amie de Jasper. C'est une blonde siliconée qui a un cerveau de poisson rouge. James est le copain de Bella. Il ne pense qu'à essayer de lui voler sa virginité depuis un an qu'ils sortent ensemble. Si je disais ça devant elle, elle se mettrait à rougir.

-Quoi, elle est encore vierge Bella ? demanda Alice, étonnée

-Oui, c'est la seule de la bande !

-Non, Edward est vierge lui aussi !expliqua Alice

-Sérieux ? Je vais te trouver un canon, je veux pas que mon cousin meure innocent !

Alice se prit une légère claque derrière la tête par Edward.

-Aie !

-Ne dites à personne que je vous ait dit ça sur James et Bella, ok ?

-OK, répondirent les jumeaux

-Par contre pour Tanya, vous pouvez le dire à Bella, elle ne l'aime pas non plus.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Bonjour à tous.

Le professeur était là. Il nous fit rentrer dans la salle et demanda à Alice et Edward de se présenter.

J'écoutais attentivement, une première en maths. Alice commença :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen. J'ai 17 ans et j'habitai à Phœnix jusqu'à hier matin. J'ai déménagé chez mon père, le docteur Cullen, avec mon frère jumeau Edward. Mon cousin Emmett habite ici. J'adore la mode et je voudrais être styliste. Merci pour votre attention.

-Merci Alice. A toi Edward, même si je pense que ça va être presque pareil, à part peut-être pour ce qui est du futur métier, plaisanta M. Varner, le prof de maths.

Sa plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère et Edward se lança :

-Je suis Edward Cullen, 17ans, je voudrai être pianiste plus tard. J'aime le basket, la musique. Et je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas, pas du tout les maths, monsieur.

Même le professeur sourit, face à l'hilarité générale.

Edward POV

Je trouvais Emmett et Rosalie très sympa. Eux aussi, puisqu'ils nous avaient proposé de manger avec eux. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils me conduirent à la meilleure table du self.

Il y avait quatre personnes attablées.

Je reconnus Tanya, une blonde très jolie mais trop maquillée. De là où j'étais, je ne distinguais que son tee-shirt : un simple bustier rouge qui lui couvrait à peine les seins.

J'identifiais un garçon blond ressemblant trait pour trait à Rosalie comme son jumeau, Jasper.

Un autre blond magnifique aux yeux noirs, James, avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la plus belle femme du monde :

Elle avait de longs cheveux acajou ondulés, une peau blanche comme la neige, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite, parfaite. Ses traits étaient fins, magnifiques et surtout, elle avait de grands yeux chocolat fondu dans lesquels je me perdis. Bella. Je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'avais vue que quelques secondes et pourtant…je l'aimais déjà.


	2. Rencontre

Merci beaucoup à LFM'Ines, Lydouille, oliveronica cullen, maninon, canada02 siria13 et twifictions pour vos reviews

A toutes celles qui se posent des questions sur le caractère des perso : Effectivement, la vraie nature de James va ressurgir ici !

Vous avez appris pour Kristen Stewart et Rupert Sanders ? *sniff*

Merci de me lire !

Bella POV :

Je discutais avec Jasper du contrôle d'histoire tandis que Tanya polluait l'air avec ses papotages futiles. James s'occupait en jouant avec mes cheveux, son autre main étant posée sur mon épaule possesivement.

Je réfléchissais, curieuse, me demandant comment seraient les cousins d'Emmett. Je supposais qu'ils seraient beaux, étant donné que les Cullen étaient tous magnifiques, de Carlisle Cullen, l'oncle d'Emmett, à sa petite cousine Tia. Cependant, rien ne m'avait préparée à ça…

Je vis d'abord Alice. Elle me plut tout de suite, avec ses cheveux courts hérissés et ses magnifiques yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice. Emmett, qui était derrière elle, s'écarta pour s'asseoir en face de Tanya, suivi de Rosalie qui s'installa près de lui.

C'était une vision surréaliste. Un ange tombé du ciel, un dieu vivant. Des boucles cuivrées, des muscles légèrement marqués, des traits doux et réguliers, et surtout ces mêmes yeux émeraude si expressifs.

Je tournai la tête vers James, et je vis qu'il fixait Alice d'un air affamé, le regard fou. Jasper avait les yeux écarquillés, à l'instar de Tanya, mais celle-ci se reprit vite, et battit des cils en faisant la moue.

Visiblement, seuls Emmett et Rosalie étaient imperméables à la beauté renversante des jumeaux. Moi-même, j'étais ébahie devant leur beauté resplendissante. Mais j'avais un peu peur de leur caractère. Tanya savait qu'elle était belle, et en profitai pour être arrogante et vaniteuse.

Pourtant, la sincérité que je lus dans le regard d'Edward me fit flancher et je ressentis comme une violente décharge d'électricité.

Lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de me fixer, et quand je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait, je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Je crus néanmoins remarquer un éclair de déception traverser son regard quand il remarqua la main de James sur mon épaule.

Il se figea et hésita entre la place à côté de Rosalie ou celle en face de moi. Puis il secoua la tête et s'assit près de Rose, Alice s'installa à côté de lui. Je lui souris chaleureusement.

Alice POV

J'adorais ce lycée. Peut-être parce que Emmett et Rosalie étaient adulés, branchés et qu'ils me permettaient d'avoir accès à la popularité. Mais surtout parce que les qui y étudiaient étaient super sympas. Quand j'arrivais au self en compagnie de mes amis, je découvris leurs amis, tous aussi magnifiques qu'eux. Bella, une brune superbe à l'air accueillant, fixait mon frère avec des yeux brillants. James, le blond sauvage qui la tenait par l'épaule, me fit frissonner de peur. Il y avait dans son regard de la ?folie, et une sorte d'envie qui me laissa perplexe. La troisième personne attablée me fit frissonner elle aussi, mais de désir. Jasper était splendide, rayonnant…et attaché par le bras à la quatrième personne. J'étais horriblement déçue, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il m'était destiné. Et je ne me trompais jamais. Mais sa petite amie était tellement ravissante que pour la première fois de ma vie, je doutais. Tanya avait de magnifiques yeux bleus…qui étaient fixés sur Edward. J'étais sûre qu'elle aurait voulu l'avaler tout cru. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil qu'Edward fixait Bella avec envie, mais qu'il s'assit à côté de Rosalie et non en face d'elle. Je pris donc place à côté de mon frère et en face de Bella, qui me souriait.

Je lui rendis son sourire alors que James continuait de me fixer.

-Salut Alice ! Bonjour…euh…Edward, commença James

-Bonjour Edward. Alors, susurra Tanya d'une voix sensuelle, tu as une copine, demanda-t-elle, m'ignorant.

-Hello vous deux ! dit Jasper

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Bella.

-Enchanté ! Alors, c'est Bella, James, Jasper et Nina, c'est ça ? Et non, je n'ai pas de copine, mais apparemment toi tu as un petit ami, alors qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire ?

Bella, James, Emmett et Rosalie pouffèrent, Tanya était au bord des larmes alors que Jasper le reprenait :

-Non, elle s'appelle Tanya, et, effectivement, c'est ma copine. D'ailleurs, Tanya, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut que je te parle.

Celle-ci se releva à regret et détourna le regard, avant de suivre mon âme sœur.

Nous n'entendions pas leur conversation de notre table, mais nous les voyions quand même Jasper parlait, toujours très calme, et au bout d'un moment, Tanya se mit à suffoquer et elle s'énerva, puis cria tellement fort que nous l'entendîmes :

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je vais leur demander, à eux ! »

Elle marcha –ou plutôt couru- vers nous, n'oubliant pas de se pencher et de nous laisser voir son décolleté, certainement à l'attention d'Edward.

Elle s'assit, bientôt suivie de Jasper. Il prit la parole, sans se départir de son calme :

-Bon voilà, j'ai rompu avec Tanya, parce que j'en avais marre qu'elle drague tous les mecs qui passent. Et j'ai demandé à mademoiselle d'arrêter de déjeuner avec nous. Pourtant, elle croit que vous voudriez qu'elle reste.

Je jubilais. J'avais raison !

« L'allumeuse » s'indigna :

-Je me doute que vous ne serez pas d'accord avec le ra bat-joie ici présent, alors j'aimerais que vous votiez. Oui pour que je parte, non pour que je reste.

-OUI !S'écria Rosalie, Jasper, tu as enfin retrouvé la raison, s'esclaffa-t-elle sous le regard noir de l'allumeuse.

-Oui, murmura Bella timidement.

J'hochais la tête mentalement.

-Je suis d'accord, ça mérite un gros Oui !beugla Emmett en passant un bras autour de Rosalie.

-Perso elle ne m'a rien fait alors non, répondit James

-Merci ! Hurla Tanya

-Désolé que tu ne saches pas compter Tanya mais la majorité ce n'est pas 2 contre 4.

-Oui mais il reste Edward et sa sœur !

-Je vote blanc, intervint Edward.

J'allais dire oui :

-Et moi c'est un…

-Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de voter, elle ne restera pas de toute façon.

-La sentence est irrévocable. Vous pouvez rejoindre la table des pétasses, dit Emmett, solennel.

L'allumeuse poussa un cri inhumain, mi-hurlement mi-gémissement et s'installa à la table voisine, où se trouvaient Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Victoria Volturi et Kate et Irina Denali, les sœurs de Tanya.

-Eh James t'a foutu quoi ?! Tu voulais qu'elle reste ou quoi ?demanda Emmett en se demandant certainement si il n'était pas fou.

-Bah elle est trop canon ça fait carrément plaisir d'avoir une bonnasse à table !

-…

Bella se leva de sa chaise et voulut partir en courant mais elle se prit les pieds dans ? quelque chose et fut rattrapée au vol par Edward.

-Merci Edward, chuchota Bella

-Edward, c'est bon je m'en occupe, intervint Rosalie.

Elle prit Bella par le coude et l'entraîna aux toilettes.

-Hé James ça va pas de parler comme ça ? En plus devant Bella ? T'a quasiment avoué que tu l'avais trompé avec la copine de ton pote ! Alors maintenant tu dégages, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu feras plus jamais de mal à notre Bells !

-Ok d'accord Emmett, je dégage mais je reviendrais ! Tu verras l'erreur que tu as faite ! Et Bella aussi…Et surtout ma nouvelle obsession…lança James en se dirigeant vers la table de Félix, Alec, Démétri et Laurent.

Le regard qu'il me jeta me fit me tapir sur mon siège et pourtant j'étais vraiment fière de mon cousin, qui considérait Bella comme sa petite sœur et qui la protégeait.

Malheureusement, j'avais l'impression que je savais qui serait sa prochaine proie…

Bella POV

Rosalie m'entraîna aux toilettes.

Bizarrement, moi qui suit une vraie fontaine (ndla : pour toi Lucie), je ne versais pas une larme. Je n'étais pas triste, c'était plus du soulagement.

Je n'aimais pas James. Mais je croyais que lui m'aimait. Il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour ça, non ? Ou pour mon corps ?

Je me sentais trahie. Mais je n'étais pas triste. Pas vraiment. Par contre, j'avais réussi à me ridiculiser devant le plus beau mec de la terre. Ma maladresse avait encore frappé.

-Alors Bella ça va ?

-Oui. J'aime bien Alice, elle a l'air sympa. Et Edward, il est…whow

-Je parle de James. Et de Tanya.

-Oui, je sais, tu vois je me sens plus trompée que triste. Il ne me plaisait pas.

-Tu vas rompre avec lui ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien Bells, je suis fière de toi ! Alors comme ça tu trouves Edward whow ?

-Oui, il est super beau, et il doit être intelligent et drôle vu comment il a rembarré Tanya.

-Il te plaît, hein ?

-Non ! Je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai vu que trois minutes et il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole. Et en plus il faut que je m'étale devant lui !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître pour flasher sur lui ! Tu peux être déçue plus tard, alors il vaut mieux apprendre à le connaître avant de sortir avec, mais…

-hé ! Je n'ai même pas rompu officiellement avec James !

-C'est vrai, alors c'est ce que tu vas faire. Ensuite on reprendra cette conversation.

-Ok, je vais y aller.

Je me levais et me rendis dans le réfectoire. Je le cherchais des yeux, en pensant qu'Emmett avait dû le virer de la table.

Il était avec les frères Volturi et Laurent, son cousin. Je me dirigeais vers lui, et au passage je me pris les pieds dans mes propres chaussures et manquais de m'étaler. Je vis James me dévisager, moqueur, tandis que ses amis se marraient. Je m'approchais :

-James, on se sépare ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je n'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras en me tournant vers sa table, en me cachant de manière que mes amis ne me voient pas, et il déposa ses mains sur mes fesses et les serra jusqu'à me faire mal.

-Hein ma belle, tu ne m'as pas encore donné ce qui me revient. Alors maintenant, si tu tiens à la vie de ta mère, tu vas faire ce que je dis. Il serra mes fesses encore plus fort et m'arracha un cri de douleur.

-Tu vois ma belle, tu vas dire à tes amis qu'on s'est expliqué, que tu me pardonnes et que tu sors toujours avec moi. Et tu viendras me rejoindre ce soir, à 17 heures chez moi. Tu sais que ta mère est à Jacksonville, et que son voisin est justement mon père ? Il fera ce que je lui demande, et ta mère mourra par ta faute. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, soufflais-je, apeurée

-Alors tu souris, et surtout tu viens, à 17 heures, compris ?

-oui, murmurai-je

-Alors tu vas retrouver tes amis et tu leur dis que désormais tu manges avec nous. Et tu dois être convaincante. Vas-y.

MissVampire


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ou des alertes !

* * *

_-Tu vois ma belle, tu vas dire à tes amis qu'on s'est expliqué, que tu me pardonnes et que tu sors toujours avec moi. Et tu viendras me rejoindre ce soir, à 17 heures chez moi. Tu sais que ta mère est à Jacksonville, et que son voisin est justement mon père ? Il fera ce que je lui demande, et ta mère mourra par ta faute. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non, soufflais-je, apeurée_

_-Alors tu souris, et surtout tu viens, à 17 heures, compris ?_

_-oui, murmurai-je_

_-Alors tu vas retrouver tes amis et tu leur dis que désormais tu manges avec nous. Et tu dois être convaincante. Vas-y._

Bella POV

-D'ac… D'accord

-Et tu ne bégaie pas, tu ne chuchotes pas, tu ne rougis pas. Tu en es capable. Pour ta mère.

Il m'attira contre lui puis me relâcha :

-On est réconciliés tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille fait pour dire au revoir à son chéri ?

Il me dégoûtait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, attendant qu'il m'embrasse, quand il me dit :

-Tu veux vraiment que ta mère clamse ? Embrasse-moi, tu en meurs d'envie, ricana James.

Je passai ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassai vite fait et couru vers mes amis avant qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit.

Je m'assis à la place qu'occupait Tanya, à côté de Jasper.

Emmett prit la parole :

-C'est moi ou tu embrassai l'obsédé ?

-J'embrassai mon _petit-ami_, Emmett.

-Oui, celui qui te trompes avec tout ce qui bouge depuis un an ? Celui qui a piqué la copine de Jasper ?

-Oui, murmurai-je. Mais je…je sors avec lui, et je sais que vous ne voulez plus de lui, alors je mange avec lui désormais.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et même Edward, tandis qu'Alice avait les yeux fermés et les mains sur les tempes.

-Tu manges avec lui mais on reste tes meilleurs amis, hein ma Bell's ? Questionna Emmett.

-Bien sûr Emmett, dis-je, des larmes dans les yeux. Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

-On vient avec toi, affirma Jasper, catégorique.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas venir, les gars. James ne vous laisserait jamais l'approcher. Mais moi…Moi je viens avec toi.

C'était Rosalie.

-Mais pourquoi je peux pas venir moi ?s'enquit Emmett

-Parce que je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net. Et James ne vous aime pas. Moi, il me voit comme une fille de plus à sauter.

-Rose !m'écriai-je

-Je viens. Point.

Elle m'entraîna avec elle, et à mi-chemin de la table de James, elle murmura quelque chose à mon oreille, je me tendis, et je secouai la tête :

-Non, Rose, ça va je te jure. Ne fais rien.

Puis je marchais vers James, Rosalie sur mes talons. Ce dernier fit la grimace mais n'ajouta rien. Il nous ignora tout le repas et je suppose qu'il n'osa pas parler devant Rosalie. Cependant, ses amis et lui me regardaient avec le même regard excité. Je frissonnais.

Je me rendis en biologie. Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et Eric Yorkie s'inclinèrent quand je passai devant eux, Angela était admirative et les garçons pleins d'espoir.

Je leur souris et m'installai à ma paillasse. Je n'avais pas de voisin, j'étais la seule de la classe. Comme Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, j'avais de très bon résultats en bio, alors le prof me fichait la paix pour les travaux en binôme que je faisais seule.

Edward passa le seuil de la classe. Avec l'histoire de James, j'avais complétement oublié à quel point il était beau et combien il me faisait de l'effet. Le voir me faisait frissonner de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds.

J'avais déjà compris qu'il serait à côté de moi. Je fis un sourire que j'espérais ravageur et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit, perdit pied puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se figea. Ses prunelles émeraude m'envoyaient des éclairs et quand il s'assit à côté de moi je lus sur ses traits un profond dégoût.

Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et le saluai :

-Hey Edward.

-Oh…Salut, bougonna-t-il

Il semblait vouloir être âpre mais sa voix douce et mélodieuse ne le lui permit pas.

L'heure passa lentement, de temps en temps je me retournai vers lui et il me souriait mais ces sourires n'atteignaient jamais les yeux, mais il reprenait toujours un air résigné et dégoûté.

Je sortis en trombe dès le début de la sonnerie. L'heure de sport fut presque aussi dérangeante que celle de biologie, de part de la présence de Mike Newton. Il se mit en binôme avec moi, sous le regard noir des autres garçons de ma classe. Ses bavardages m'assommèrent autant que ma raquette de badminton.

Je me changeai et sortis. Rosalie et Alice m'attendaient à la sortie. Alice s'agita en me voyant :

-Salut Bella ! Tu vas trouver ça un peu précipité, mais je sens que l'on va devenir de grandes amies ! Elle sautillait partout et avait un grand sourire.

-Non, tu as raison Alice, moi aussi je trouve que ça colle bien entre nous, souriais-je.

-Génial ! Elle me prit par le bras : Alors tu veux bien qu'on aille faire du shopping avec Rose cet aprèm ? S'exclama-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Je manquais encore une fois de m'étaler avec mes fichus talons, mais Rose me rattrapa avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude.

-Merci Rose. Désolé les filles mais ce soir je suis occupée. Je dois aller faire des courses, faire des lessives…Une autre fois ! Je baissai la tête pour que Rose ne détecte pas les rougeurs qui auraient trahis mon mensonge.

-D'accord ! S'écria Alice en faisant la moue. On remet ça à demain, 15heures, s'exclama-telle alors que Rose m'adressa un regard sceptique.

-En fait, Alice va passer les auditions pour devenir pompom girl !

-C'est génial ! Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Surtout maintenant que tu es amie avec la capitaine-je désignai Rosalie- et son adjointe, dis-je en me montrant du doigt et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-QUOI ?! Tu me l'avais pas dit Rose ! C'est génial !

-Ouai je sais !

-C'est sûr ! Bon…à plus les filles, je dois y aller. Je fis la bise à Alice, puis à Rosalie.

-Salut Bella, me répondit Alice.

-Oui, à demain ma Bell's.

Je courus sur le parking, avec l'allure d'une funambule et m'aperçus que c'était James qui m'avait déposé au lycée et que je n'avais pas de voiture pour rentrer.

Je regardais l'heure : 16h14. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de rentrer à pied chez moi, et de repartir chez James en trois quart d'heure.

J'aperçus Alice monter dans la Volvo argentée de son frère. Rosalie était déjà partie dans son cabriolet BM avec Emmett. Restait Jasper. Je détestais la moto, mais je n'avais pas le choix. A cause de James. Je frissonnais à l'idée de le retrouver, seule, chez lui…

Je me dirigeai vers la Ducati argentée.

-Hey Jazz !

-Viens là ma bell's. Il me serra dans ses bras puis me relâcha.

-ça va petite sœur ? Je souris, moi aussi je le considérai comme mon grand frère.

-Oui, Jazz, ça va. Tu peux me déposer chez moi steuplé ? Suppliai-je.

16h23

-Bien sûr Izzie, répondit-il automatiquement. Puis il sembla réfléchir, et reprit :

-A une condition, dit-il alors qu'il démarrait tandis que je me cramponnais à lui comme une perdue.

-Ok.

Il rougit, et bafouilla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alice Cullen ?

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as largué Tanya !

-Oui, en partie. C'était juste un bon coup, pas une petite amie.

-STOP !Je ne veux rien savoir sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère de cœur. Alors…Alice est super belle, ça s'est sûr !

-Je sais, mais je parle de sa personnalité.

-Elle est rigolote, pétillante, sympa et légèrement hyperactive. Je l'adore. Tu as ma bénédiction, Jasper ! Rigolais-je

-Merci ma bell's. Je savais que tu comprendrais. Mais moi je ne te comprends pas…Je croyais que tu allais larguer James, et que Edward Cullen ne te laissait pas indifférente. Je suis perdu, là.

Je rougis et me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir. Jasper avait toujours été très perspicace.

Soudain, j'aperçus ma maison. Jasper s'arrêta.

-Merci Jazz, éludais-je. A demain.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Quand tu seras prête à en parler, je serais-là.

-Merci Jazzy. Je t'adore, tu sais ?!

-Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Bye, bell's !

Il remonta sur sa moto et s'en alla. 16h37.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, mon portable sonna.

-Oui ?

-Isabella, ma chérie, tu es toujours attendue chez moi à 17 heures. Et pitié, ne remets pas ta tenue de sainte. Mets quelque chose de sexy, ou, mieux, ne mets rien du tout. Fais ce que tu veux mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir. N'oublie pas, sexy.

Il coupa la communication.

Je me retiens de pleurer. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'appliquais beaucoup de mascara, du rouge à lèvres écarlate qu'il m'avait offert. Je retirais mes vêtements et enfilais un string ficelle blanc venant de Rose. Je ne mis pas de soutien-gorge. Je passai une mini robe zébrée horriblement vulgaire que Tanya m'avait offerte et des talons de 12 cm.

16h46.

Je décoiffai mes cheveux et montai dans ma Mercedes. Je me garais sur le parking du super marché qui était situé à deux minutes à pied de la maison de James, comme il me l'avait demandé.

16h56.

Rosalie POV

Je savais que quelque chose de pas net se profilai, alors je décidai de suivre Bella. Quand elle s'arrêta sur le parking du super marché, je me sentis bête et repartis chez moi.

Bella POV

J'arrivais devant chez James une minute trop tôt, mais je frappais à sa porte sans attendre.

Quand il m'ouvrit, il me dévisagea et un sourire carnassier apparût sur son visage.

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique… )

Laissez une review en passant please !

A plus,

MissVampire


	4. Chapter 4: James

Merci à Twifictions, Canada02,Cassy-chou, TinkerMelle, lilith-tw-vd-hp et KristenStewartFans pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir!

N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre aussi! ^^

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

********âmes sensibles s'abstenir, langage cru et –désolé Cassy-chou- lemon…. *******

-Magnifique Isabella…Tu es très docile, c'est parfait pour ce que j'ai prévu…Mais habillée comme ça tu as plutôt l'air d'une chienne, ce qui est aussi parfait pour ce que j'ai prévu…Allez entre ma belle salope.

Il m'attira violement par le bras et fourra sa langue dans ma bouche. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, il se décolla et me dit :

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu sauveras ta mère ? T'a intérêt à te montrer un peu plus coopérative !

Il se recolla contre moi et sa bouche se souda à la mienne. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et je l'embrassai en pensant à Edward pour rendre cela moins dégoûtant. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tirai dessus alors que mes tétons pointaient d'excitation.

Je maudis mon corps de réagir tandis que James susurrait :

-Eh bien voilà Isabella, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Il jeta un regard vers mes seins et continua : Ma petite salope, tu es aussi pressée que moi ! Allez viens là sale chienne !

Il me retira ma robe alors que je pliais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour la cacher. Il m'adressa un regard réprobateur en murmurant : « ta mère… ».

Je laissai retomber mes bras sur mes flancs tandis qu'il se pressait contre mon dos :

-Regarde l'effet que tu me fais, sale pute, hurla-t-il en pressant son énorme érection contre mes fesses.

Je laissai échapper quelques larmes de douleur et de peur

-NE PLEURE PAS !

Je séchai mes larmes alors qu'il commençait à malaxer mes seins durement.

Il m'arracha mon string entièrement trempé, à ma plus grande honte. Il pressa sa bite impressionnante à mon entrée. Je le vis soupirer puis il partit de la pièce quelques secondes et il revint avec une caméra. Il la mit en route et revient vers moi, en me tournant autour comme un prédateur.

Il s'approcha d'un coup et glissa un doigt en moi, et commença des va et viens qui m'arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il introduisait un deuxième doigt en moi, puis un troisième. Mon corps déversait des litres d'excitation tandis que je gémissais et que mon corps, instinctivement, se frottai contre les doigts de mon bourreau.

Il retira brutalement ses doigts et la sensation de manque m'arracha un cri. Il eut un sourire mesquin puis il approcha ses doigts de ma bouche en disant :

-Goûte toi ! Regarde comme tu es trempée pour moi !

Il força le barrage de mes lèvres et cria :

-Suce toi ma salope !

Je fis ce qu'il demandait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Pendant ce temps, il se branlait en me fixant avec excitation, puis il fondit sur ma bouche en léchant ma langue. Il se retira :

-Isabella petite pute, tu as si bon goût ! Tu dois vouloir comparer au mien, non, affirma-t-il en me regardant avec désir.

Je hochai la tête avec l'envie de mourir.

-Et que vas-tu faire pour remédier à ça, grosse chienne ? Dit-il en désignant son imposante érection.

-Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je.

-Dis que tu vas me sucer, salope. Demande-moi si je peux te laisser me faire du bien, chuchota-t-il. Il avait parlé si bas que la caméra n'avait pas pu l'entendre.

-James, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de toi ? Tu me laisserais te sucer ?

-Bien sûr ma pute préférée, si ça te fait plaisir…

Je hochais la tête.

-Bon, d'accord, vas-y, dit James en feignant de m'accorder un privilège insigne. Déshabille-moi.

Je lui retirais sa chemise lentement, mes doigts tremblaient. Il retira ses chaussures d'un mouvement et je glissai d'un coup son boxer et son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il les enleva et fourra son sexe dans ma bouche.

Il était énorme et ne rentrait pas entier.

-Allez, suce salope !

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. Je passai ma langue sur sa longueur et suçai son gland.

-Oh putain c'est bon ! Il plaça mes mains sur la partie qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche et le poussa dedans. J'eus un haut le cœur, il me hurla seulement : « détends ta gorge et suce, chienne » Je le suçai pendant une ou deux minutes tandis qu'il gémissait jusqu'à ce je passe mes dents sur sa queue. Il gueula :

-Putain t'es trop bonne ! avant de se déverser en moi.

Son sperme avait un goût salé qui me déplut énormément. Je faillis gerber mais, remis de son orgasme, il m'embrassa pour se goûter dans ma bouche.

-Oh la vache, j'suis bon ! La chance que t'a ma grosse pute ! Allez viens là…

Il me serra les fesses durement, encore plus fort qu'au lycée ce midi. Il passa à mes seins, et peu à peu, je sentis son érection reprendre de l'ampleur contre mon ventre. C'était douloureux, mais mon corps réagissait à son contact et déversait des litres de suc.

Il titilla mon clitoris et rentra deux doigts en moi. J'hurlais sous la jouissance le nom…d'Edward. Je rougis une fois que je fus redescendue sur terre. James me gifla :

-Salope ! Je te punirais bien pour cet affront, mais je n'ai plus le temps, il est déjà 18 heures, ton père doit rentrer. Tu reviens donc demain pour la deuxième partie de ma leçon, même heure, même endroit. Rassure-toi, tu te sentiras moins seule, j'ai l'intention d'inviter quelques-unes de tes amies, Isabella…Je suis sûre que Rosalie et Alice feraient de très bons coups elles aussi…

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche, me redonna ma robe et mes chaussures. Je cherchais des yeux mon string.

-Si tu cherches ton string, c'est moi qui l'ait. Mon trophée…D'ailleurs à présent, ne mets plus jamais de sous-vêtements. Allez maintenant dégage connasse.

Il me flanqua dehors. Je courus en pleurant jusqu'à ma voiture. Je tombais plusieurs fois. Mon mascara avait coulé, j'avais du rouge à lèvres sur le visage, ma minirobe était pleine de terre et mes cheveux étaient décoiffés au possible. Je devais vraiment ressembler à une pute.

Je me laissais tomber par terre alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Alors que je me roulais en boule par terre, je sentis une voix anxieuse m'interpeller :

-Mademoiselle, vous-allez bien ?

-Non.

-Bella ?!

Je regardais l'homme qui m'avait parlé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je prends les paris!

Dites moi par review lequel mec vous voulez voir!

Déchaînez vous!

MissVampire


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mises en alerte, vous êtes géniales les filles!**

* * *

Bella POV :

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, chez Charlie, alors que celui-ci me tenait la main.

C'était d'ailleurs sa pression sur la mienne qui m'avait réveillée. J'avais des courbatures dans les bras et certainement des bleus sur les seins et les fesses.

-Bella chérie !

-Salut, Char…papa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est presque 10 heures bellie bell's.

Je remarquais qu'il avait pris grand soin de ne pas répondre à ma première question. Je me rappelais m'être garée devant l'épicerie, être descendue de voiture pour aller chez…James. Tout me revint d'un coup.

Je me mis à sangloter sans bruit sur son épaule, et bientôt je déversais des torrents de larmes sur sa chemise.

Il me fixait, complétement paniqué. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il m'interrogea :

-Bon sang Bella tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe !?

C'eut au moins le don de me sortir de ma tristesse-catatonie.

-Donne-moi mon téléphone, ordonnais-je, glaciale

-Non ! Explique-moi d'abord !

-Papa, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Appelle Rosalie, s'il-te-plaît.

-OK. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bell's ?, souffla-t-il, désespéré

Je lui offris le sourire le plus convaincant à ma disposition :

-Des problèmes de filles. C'était entièrement faux, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de trouver mieux.

A ce moment-là, je m'aperçus que j'étais démaquillée, coiffée et vêtue d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes et d'une longue jupe inconnues. Mes pleurs devinrent hystériques.

Il composa le numéro de Rose, affolé :

-Oui ? Elle parlait tout bas, à peine un murmure.

-Rosalie, c'est Charlie.

-Oh, bonjour Charlie. Ecoute, là, je…

-Rosalie, il faut que tu viennes, la coupa-t-il. Tout de suite.

-Charlie, je suis en cours, là…Le prof est parti emmener un élève chez le directeur, il revient dans une minute…

- Dès qu'il revient, passe-lui le portable. Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir Bella. Immédiatement.

Je l'interrompis :

-Papa, demande à Rose si Alice Cullen est avec elle. Il faut qu'elle vienne avec Rose.

-J'ai entendu, Charlie. Oui, c'est mon binôme de biologie. Ah, M. Banner est revenu, je te le passe.

Nous l'entendîmes marcher jusqu'à M. Banner :

-Mademoiselle, que faîtes-vous avec ce télé…

-Un appel urgent pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Allo ?

-Bonjour Steven, ici Charlie Swan.

-Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Steve, il faut absolument que tu envoies Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen sur le parking de l'école.

-Je suis désolé Charlie mais je ne peux pas…

-C'est pour une affaire.

-Une…une affaire ? Quel genre ?

-Une femme battue.

-…

-Steven ?

-Je te les envoie sur le parking du lycée.

-Merci Steve.

Il raccrocha.

-Bella explique moi ce qui s'est passé maintenant, s'énerva Charlie.

-Il faut que je voie Rose d'abord. Et Alice. Mais merci d'avoir menti pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas menti bon dieu ! Tu as un énorme bleu sur la joue et sur le bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me murai dans mon silence et il soupira.

-Je vais chercher tes amies.

Il sortit, dévala les escaliers, traversa le salon et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée.

10 minutes plus tard, Rose et Alice débarquaient dans ma chambre.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi en me serrant dans ses bras. Alice se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Bella, je vais vous laisser discuter, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Alice referma la porte.

-Bella, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Non, attends, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi ce sale clébard de Jacob Black –elle cracha presque son nom- t'a ramené ici à 19heures, inconsciente, pleine de bleus et habillé des fringues de sa sœur ?

-Alors…C'est Jacob qui m'a ramené ici ? C'était un ami de mon meilleur ami, Seth. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, juste entendu parler.

-Oui. Tes vêtements sont ceux de Rachel, sa sœur.

-Rachel ? Comme Rachel, ton amie de la réserve ?

-Oui. Peu importe. Allez ma chérie, raconte-moi tout.

-Je…Rosalie…Il m'a…il m'a forcé…à…je bégayais, hystérique, alors que mes larmes recommençaient à couler

-Chut, calme-toi Bellie-Bells. Prends ton temps, murmura Rose en me caressant les cheveux. Instinctivement, je voulais me dégager, mais je me retiens.

-C'est…il m'a forcé…j'ai dû….

-Putain Bell's me dit pas qu'un foutu connard t'as violé ! s'énerva-t-elle, juste assez bas pour que mon père et Alice ne l'entendent pas

-Non…il n'a pas…il m'a forcé « juste » à…à lui faire…une fellation…mes sanglots redoublèrent alors que Rose m'attira vers elle, me prenant dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux.

-Isabella Marie Swan, dis-moi quel enfoiré de fils de pute à osé poser ses mains sur ma sœur !

-C'est…James…

-Oh ma pauvre Bella je reviendrai te consoler une fois que cet enculé aura ses couilles détachées de son corps !

-Non ! Rosie, il est dangereux, il pourrait te faire du mal !

-Ok Bell's, tu as raison. J'enverrais Emmett et Jasper, et une fois qu'il sera attaché, je lui couperais les couilles !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas…qu'ils sachent, je me sens sale…si sale…

-Bella, tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça…Il doit aller en prison !

-Il n'ira pas, il ne peut pas, il ne m'a pas violé en tant que tel…

-Ecoute Bella, je vais trahir la promesse que j'ai faite à ma meilleure amie, pour t'aider. Voilà, avant d'arriver à Forks il y a trois ans, j'habitais à Rochester, dans l'état de New York. Je connaissais Vera depuis toujours. J'avais quatorze ans, elle seize. Elle sortait avec Royce King, le plus beau mec de la ville. Elle était très amoureuse. Un jour, elle est revenue en pleurs, je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé, et elle m'a avoué avoir été violée par son petit ami.

-C'est horrible, comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ?

-Je lui ai dit de porter plainte, mais elle m'a dit que jamais elle ne pourrait. Elle l'a laissé s'en sortir. Et puis, l'année dernière, il a recommencé. Il a violé une autre fille.

Je laissais échapper un hoquet étranglé.

-Bella, tu ne veux pas que ce qui t'es arrivé se reproduise ?!

-Bien sûr que non. Tu as raison, je sais que c'est ça qu'il faut que je fasse, mais j'ai honte, je me sens si…sale…j'ai peur…De lui, de la réaction des autres, de…Rose, si je porte plainte, mon père le saura forcément ! Et il faut absolument que j'appelle ma mère !

-Oui, Bell's mais personne ne t'en voudra, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je t'aiderais, tu n'es pas seule. Veux-tu le dire à Alice ?

-Il faut qu'elle sache. Mais il faut d'abord que je me lave.

Je sautais de mon lit, tandis que Rose proférait des menaces de mort à l'adresse de James. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis des bribes de conversations entre Alice et Charlie :

-…toujours été très indépendante, forte, brillante…Je me demande ce qui s'est passé…

-Charlie, je ne sais pas non plus, ni pourquoi Bella m'a fait venir mais je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider ! Mais elle est toujours forte, Charlie. Elle va surmonter ce problème, quel qu'il soit. Je crois en elle.

-Merci Alice. Si elle te le dit tu m'en parleras, non ?

-Charlie, elle vous en parlera si elle veut vous le dire. Je ne veux pas trahir ma parole si elle m'accorde sa confiance.

-Je comprends. Mais ça m'inquiète, elle ne pleure jamais, elle…

Je rentrai rapidement dans la salle de bain, suivie de près par Rose.

-Rose, je prends ma douche, là. Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

-Bella, Lili a raison, tu dois surmonter ça. Tu vas te laver, et ensuite je te paye une pizza à Port Angeles. Ensuite je t'emmènerais à Seattle pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu sais. Comme ça, Charlie ne sera pas au courant.

-Merci Rose, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, murmurais-je, les yeux pleins de larmes

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est normal. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma meilleure amie, ma sœur…

Je serrais Rose dans mes bras, je m'appuyais contre elle.

-Rose, tu as raison. James doit payer. Tu peux t'assurer qu'on soit rentrées pour 16 heures ?

-Je pense. Tu m'expliqueras ?

-Oui. Préviens Emmett et Jasper de nous retrouver à 16 heures ici. J'aurais besoin de toi et d'Alice. S'il te plaît, souviens toi que je suis vraiment désolée. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

A bientôt!

MissVampire


End file.
